


Too much Amortentia. Not enough Felix Felicis

by Nery



Series: Haikyuu hogwarts au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, My First Fanfic, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Kenma, Slytherin Kuroo, also i love amortentia aus can you blame me, you can all fight me on their houses idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nery/pseuds/Nery
Summary: Kenma is not the best at potions. He'd had no problem with this fact thus far since he managed to get good grades due to Kuroo's help, so he thought nothing of it. That is until he learns about Amortentia the worst way possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu hogwarts au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605859
Comments: 22
Kudos: 302





	Too much Amortentia. Not enough Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a another stereotypical hogwarts au possibly no one asked for but I couldn't help myself. I plan on this being a series with other ships in the same setting geting together through the most cliche ways hogwarts au has to offer.
> 
> However this is my first fic and english is not my first language so any support or constructive criticism is appreciated!

On a random day during summer vacation, Kenma finally received a much-awaited letter addressed to him.

He had been waiting for it ever since the start of the summer. Since last year even. Recently some days he’d sat near the door, quietly, waiting to hear a post man or even the hoot of an owl from the other side. Today, at exactly 8 am sharp he finally heard something being slid through his mail slot and hurried over to retrieve it. At 8:12 am his room door was burst open to Kuroo Tetsuro entering, asking “Did you get it?!”

Kenma raised his eyes from the letter he had been rereading for the past 5 minutes. He nodded at the other boy who had already noticed what Kenma held.

He heard fast footsteps approaching him until he was enveloped in a fierce hug. Kenma wasn’t usually much of a hug person, he valued his personal space, and touching in general was a no for him. However, there were a few exceptions to the rule, one of which being his best friend Kuroo on special occasions. He knew Kuroo had become a ‘touchy-feely’ guy, despite being very reserved when Kenma first met him, so he indulged him sometimes.

Rarely.

Like he said, on special occasions.

This definitely qualified as a special occasion.

The thing is, Kenma had just gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter, and would be joining the school with Kuroo in a few months.

The two of them had always known about magic. After all, Kuro came from a family of only wizards, ‘pure-blood’ if you will, so he’d always been sure he would go to Hogwarts once he turned eleven. Kenma on the other hand, was what you would call a ‘Half-Blood’. His mother was a witch, but his father was a Muggle. Ever since he could remember he’d had a nagging doubt on the back of his mind over whether he was born magical too or not.

Throughout their childhood Kuroo had continuously tried to assure Kenma that he did have magic, that no one as “amazing” as him could ever be simply ordinary. His words. Kuroo had always had such faith in him. A faith that sometimes Kenma sceptically thought was misplaced. Because the truth was, Kenma had never done any sort of spell, hex or jinx, he couldn’t even ride a broom. So, over the years, the fear of his blaring _normality_ started to build and build. It had all culminated when Kuroo got his Hogwarts letter and went a year away from him. To a place where Kenma wasn’t sure he could ever follow him.

However, here it was. His Hogwarts letter, slowly easing away all sort of doubts and negative feelings that plagued him.

He _had_ magic.

He _was_ going to Hogwarts.

“We have to go to Diagon-alley today!” Kenma was snapped out of his thoughts by Kuroo’s excited voice, who had since moved out of his personal space.

“Sure.” Came his passive reply that still managed to bring a wider smile onto the older boy’s face. He was sure his excitement could also be read on his own face despite his best efforts trying to keep a neutral expression. All futile with Kuroo, who could somehow read him like an open book. But Kenma couldn’t be bothered by that right now.

Because he was going to learn magic.

He was going to Hogwarts.

 _They_ were going to Hogwarts

✶✶✶

Hogwarts was overrated.

The child-like wonder over the big stone-walled castle, winding corridors, moving staircase and floating ghosts had slowly turned to annoyance by around Kenma’s third year.

The reality had quickly become apparent to the young student, and it was that Hogwarts was basically a school like any other. Replace history with history of magic, chemistry with potions, add a few more sparkles and transformations to other classes and BAM! you’ve got yourself your own Hogwarts.

Kenma didn’t dislike it, he was just indifferent towards it, like he was to most things. Sometimes it could be rather disappointing looking back on his first year here and the quite excitement he had been filled with, just to realize how none of it had remained into his now sixth year.

He remembers going out to diagon-alley the day his letter arrived with both his and Kuroo’s family, staring in wonder at his new wand- spruce wood with a unicorn hair core- and thinking ‘ _It’s just like a video game. This is my origin story’_. Then on the first of September looking out the window from the Hogwarts express next to Kuroo; a friend of his that he’d met last year, a Gryffindor by the name of Bokuto Koutaro; and another quite new first year that asked to join their compartment when everywhere else was full, Akaashi Keiji. This year mate had been the first friend Kenma had made at Hogwarts, and it only added to the magic of it all.

His most vivid memory though was of standing in the great hall for the sorting. His anxiety was heightened over the thought of having to stand in front of hundreds of people while a magic hat psycho-analysed him. The subject of his house had never particularly bothered him. He thought that maybe he should want to go to Slytherin where Kuroo was, even if only for the familiarity, but that wasn’t how it worked. According to his friend, it had been of no surprise when the hat called out “RAVENCLAW” from where it sat on his head after a minute of deliberation. At the time he’d heard the magical object mutter, “Maybe Slytherin… but no, lacks the ambition”. Kenma couldn’t particularly disagree with that statement. It had been just a little disappointing when Akaashi had been sorted to Slytherin instead, but over the years that had only given him Kenma an excuse to visit their team more often.

Like now, he sat at the Slytherin table during lunch, tuning out the conversation around him in favour of the trip down memory lane. Well it wasn’t as if he was missing anything, Kenma concluded, when he focused on the voices of his friends having a too-familiar discussion.

“Divination follows no logic! It doesn’t have any science or base around it!” Kuroo exclaimed while gesticulating wildly with his arms, barely avoiding smacking Kenma next to him

“Kuroo, you are in a school for magic! Nothing here follows science, not even your precious potions. Because science is a thing of muggles. All sorts of magic are valid and supported by the same base. You’re just mad because you’re failing divination due to your scepticism while I manage your favourite boring subject just fine.” Came the more levelled response from Akaashi, though Kenma could see his eye twitch in annoyance.

Akaashi and Kuroo were in the same house but they couldn’t be more different. This particular difference over their preferred magical arts was the one that stood out the most, as they managed to bring it up every other day. Kenma wouldn’t be able to stand it much longer.

“I’m failing because it sucks, and I have no interest in it. You agree with me don’t you bro?” Kuroo turned to Bokuto sat next to Akaashi who had been content with just observing the argument thus far.

“Uhhh…” The Gryffindor looked at both of his friends as if watching a tennis match. It was obvious whose side the boy would take, Kenma didn’t even know why Kuroo tried. “I’m sorry bro, I’m with Akaashi on this one.” he finished with a shrug

Akaashi smiled a little smug as Kuroo gasped dramatically and brought a hand to his chest. “Betrayed by my own bro? How will I ever recover from this? Lay me down for I am already dead.” The older Slytherin draped himself over Kenma.

“Get off me, you’re heavy.” Kenma tried to shove him. “Are you done? Because what I was going to ask, before you started this ridiculous thing, was if you could tutor me in potions again today after the practice match? I have an exam coming up.”

“Of course kitten, always at your service.” Kuroo responded once he stopped the dramatics. “Ha! I don’t see Kenma asking for your help in divination.” He shot over to Akaashi.

“That’s because Kenma does well in divination, unlike _someone_ else. Maybe you’re the one who needs a tutor.”

“I don’t need-!”

“Okay I’m going to class. Are you coming Akaashi?” The blond stood up finally having had enough, followed by the youngest Slytherin. “See you at quidditch Kuroo. Bokuto.”

The sixth years waved their goodbyes and walked towards their joint class. Ironically, it was potions.

✶✶✶

Kenma took a seat next to Akaashi in the back, trying to blend in the shadows of the dimly lit classroom as much as he could. Participation was not something he was known for, much less in potions class. He had good grades sure, but that was mostly due to Kuroo’s help with studying. His friend was a natural at the subject.

Luck didn’t seem to be on his side this class however, as when everyone had finished getting seated the teacher, Nekomata, jovially announced “Today we’re studying a new potion, as you can see here.” He pointed to a cauldron on his table with steam rising off of it in spirals. “The smell of this potion can tell us a lot about it. Do we have any volunteers to come help me demonstrate this? Hmmm let’s see… Ah, Kenma, if you would please.”

Kenma tensed in his seat, he had been silently praying to any god that would listen, for him not to get picked. Just his luck. He made his way to the front of the room, doing his best to hide most of his face behind his mop of hair- that was its purpose after all- to stand beside the professor.

Nekomata didn’t lose his cheer despite Kenma’s clear lack of enthusiasm. He pointed to the table in front of them. “Now Kenma, do us a favour and tell us what you know about this potion based on its’ smell.”

Kenma nodded and leaned forward to get closer to the liquid, but quickly found it wouldn’t have been necessary. The smell wafting out of it filled his senses overwhelmingly. It smelled great, but he couldn’t help distinguishing a familiar scent.

“Did Kuroo help brew this?” Was the first thing he asked.

“I’m sorry?” The teacher looked taken aback by Kenma’s answer, and it made him slightly nervous. If this was not what Nekomata was expecting, then why had he called him specifically to the front?

“Kuroo Tetsuro. Well, I know he is- uh- a very good student of yours, and that, uhm, sometimes he helps you with brewing potions for other classes and extra credit. He also likes to…leave his mark in the ones he does. Though usually they’re more subtle than this.”

The blond fidgeted in place looking at his shoes as he spoke. When he got no response he dared to look up to where his teacher remained with a confused expression. Kenma tried to clarify, even if only to get this over with.

“It smells really strongly like him. Like maybe his cologne or something, I’m not sure.”

It looked like that was the wrong answer. His teacher seemed to go through various stages of grief right there, his face morphing into understanding for a second and wincing just as quickly before he could school it into his normal smile. The whole class stared at them and a few whispered between themselves, seemingly being in on a secret Kenma hadn’t been filled in on yet.

“I’m afraid Tetsuro did not help me with this potion, no.” Nekomata finally spoke up, not yet in his usual loud voice, but as if it was directed at Kenma mostly while still trying to defuse the situation. Kenma grew more anxious, he was missing something. Something related to him, and that unnerved him even more.

“Anyways boy, besides… that, can you identify anything else in there?”

Still suspicious but eager to get out of the spotlight, Kenma complied to his teacher and reached forward to the cauldron again. Making an effort to push past the persistent _Kuroo_ smell, he now noticed other things that contributed to the such pleasant scent wafting from the brew. He hummed lowly before answering.

“Definitely apple pie, and kind of like the smell of a new video game package too, I guess, if that’s possible.” He finished, looking down again and dropping the volume of his voice progressively.

“Very well! Thank you for your help, 5 points to Ravenclaw. You can take a seat now my boy!” Nekomata lowered his tone significantly so only Kenma was likely to hear his last part. “And I’m very sorry, this wasn’t what I thought would happen.”

The ravenclaw frowned all the way to his seat, a sinking feeling in his stomach settling in. Akaashi’s pity face as he sat down didn’t help his anxiety. His friend was the first to raise his arm at their teacher’s question.

“Now, from the examples provided by your colleague, can anyone tell me what potion I have brought for you today? Keiji, yes.”

“It’s called Amortentia.” Akaashi began, speaking carefully as if choosing his own words. “It’s the most powerful love potion in the world. It’s identifiable by its pearl colour, and the steam that rises from it in spirals. It also smells differently to each person, according to… to what attracts them the most.”

He turned to Kenma muttering a little “I’m sorry” as Nekomata announced 10 points for Slytherin for the right answer. The whispers rose in volume around him.

Kenma didn’t register any of it though. His mind only filled with a loop of oh no’s that got progressively louder as reality struck him. Before he could start completely panicking in the middle of class he followed his flight reflexes, grabbing most of his things and dashing out of the room. Not even Quidditch practice made him run as fast as that. Captain Ennoshita should be proud if he saw him right now.

✶✶✶

“Hey Ennoshita?”

“Hm?” The ravenclaw quidditch captain turned.

“Where is Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

Both their teams were in the locker rooms, getting ready for a slytherin vs. ravenclaw practice match.

Kuroo could say the blue and silver house was one of the most fun to play against. Not only were they a reasonably strong team, but their starting line-up counted with the presence of his self-proclaimed keeper disciple, Tsukishima, and of course Kenma as their seeker. Safe to say he always looked forward to practicing with the other team, albeit one of his main reasons might have been the extra time with his blond best friend, and long-time crush. But nobody needed to know that (everybody knew).

Though when he arrived at the locker rooms and saw Kenma was nowhere to be found, it was quite strange. Kenma might not enjoy quidditch as much as Kuroo, but he didn’t dislike it, nor was he known for skipping it. Tetsuro knew his own insistence had been the main, and probably only, motivator that got Kenma to join quidditch in the first place. Throughout his second year (Kenma’s first), when Tetsuro had just joined the slytherin team as a bench warmer, he asked for his friends help with training a lot, just like when they were younger on Tetsuro’s backyard. Kenma’s talent and game sense didn’t go unrecognized by the black-haired boy, who kept pestering his best friend to join his own team next year, and maybe they could play together someday.

“Focus on getting out of the bench first.” His friend had said at the time. But the next year he applied for the ravenclaw try-outs and became the substitute seeker. As the years progressed, so did them. Soon enough they were both out of the bench and starting. The first time they played against each other Tetsuro swore he fell for his friend a little bit more, if even possible. Kenma was a skilled player, he knew that from watching and practicing with him, but nothing could compare to how he shined in the actual real thing. Slytherin may have lost that day from one too many points getting past their distracted keeper, who couldn’t keep his eyes off the other team’s seeker. It was fine. Tetsuro eventually got his crush under control and now only got _mildly_ distracted by his friend every so often.

But just because they were on different teams about to have a match, it didn’t mean he couldn’t worry about his best friend. Besides, the ravens couldn’t play without their seeker.

So it unnerved him a bit how Ennoshita seemed to tense after Tetsuro’s question of Kenma’s whereabouts.

“W-well I am not really sure actually, haven’t seen him since…our class.” The raven stammered out before turning away to continue getting equipped. That was weird, Tetsuro thought.

“ _Ooookay_...” He turned to the rest of the room, looking for his teammate. “Hey Akaashi, you had the last class with Kenma too, didn’t you? Do you know where he is?”

The slytherin beater paused when his captain addressed him, looking around a bit as if for help, before answering. “I’m sure he’s alright Kuroo.”

“Well that doesn’t answer my question at all. Seriously what is going on?”

Akaashi adverted his eyes from Tetsuro’s questioning ones. All over the room some of the players seemed equally confused or not even paying attention, while others pointedly tried to avoid the captain’s gaze by looking everywhere but him. Tetsuro started to really worry, there was clearly something more they weren’t telling him.

“I- I think he might have been feeling a little bit sick after class, so he left.” Ennoshita attempted to diffuse the situation.

“Exactly. Just leave it Kuroo, I’m sure he’ll feel better tomorrow. We have a match to win anyways.” Akaashi agreed. “Let’s go play.”

The ones most oblivious to the whole thing managed to file out quickly, but Kuroo moved to block the door, effectively trapping the guilty looking sixth years. They were the ones who had the last class with Kenma. “Bullshit. If it is just that, then why are you all acting so weird? You’re hiding something, come on. He’s my best friend, I need to know if something is wrong with him.” The mood got heavier, if that was even possible. The silence stretched out between the remaining players, most of whom were looking at their feet or towards the door, as if planning for an escape route.

“Oh come on this is so fucking stupid!” came a fed-up voice.

“Futakuchi, no.” Akaashi tried to stop their chaser teammate.

“Why not? Seriously what’s the worst that could happen if he knew?”

“Well for once, Kenma would kill you dead.” Yahaba said matter-of-factly.

“Besides it isn’t our place to say anything.” Akaashi added.

Tetsuro followed the whole exchange, only growing more exasperated by the second. If anyone said any more cryptic shit-

“Who cares about that? It’s clear he ain’t letting us out of here or even start the match if we don’t tell him, you know how he is when it comes to Kenma! I don’t know about you, but I am not looking forward to being trapped in these smelly locker rooms for long.” Futakuchi didn’t leave any room for arguments. “Now, I’m all for Akaashi being the one to tell him, since you are the one closest to them both. But if you don’t do it, I will. I mean, all of us were there, we know enough.”

“Honestly Akaashi, maybe he’s right.” Ennoshita sounded resigned but agreed with the slytherin chaser. “Besides, you of all people must know Kenma will probably never say anything out of his own free-will. It would be a miracle if we even get him to leave our room after this. Maybe it’s better to just… rip off the band-aid, you know?”

Akaashi looked up at Tetsuro’s expectant gaze and sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it. Maybe our 6 years of friendship will mean something to Kenma and he won’t kill me in cold blood right away.”

“Well I don’t appreciate how you all just talked about me as if I wasn’t in the room but… let’s hear it Akaashi.”

“Merlin help me.” Akaashi swore under his breath, pulling Tetsuro a little further away, for any sense of privacy. “Look, today in potions we learnt about amortentia.” Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m sure you know what it is, so we’ll move on. The thing is, Kenma didn’t know what it was when Nekomata called him to identify the potion by its smell. So, accidentally he admitted in front of the class the scent he got was strongly of… you.”

Akaashi waited for the inevitable freak out that was bound to happen, but Kuroo remained frozen where he was. Besides his mouth slightly agape he looked completely catatonic. Akaashi continued, “You can imagine how it must have been his reaction, after basically admitting… _that_ in front of both the whole slytherin and ravenclaw classes, he ran off as soon as he found out. Nekomata didn’t try to stop him, I think he felt a bit guilty; I don’t believe he expected something like that to happen. I didn’t follow him because I figured he would want to be alone, but my best guess is that he went up to his room. However now that you know I won’t tell you what to do, you know him better than me anyway.”

Kuroo remained completely unresponsive. Akaashi started to worry. He turned to the others still in the room, who had been watching it all unfold with various degrees of amusement on their faces. “I think I broke him.”

“I-I need to go. Play without me.” Tetsuro suddenly announced, as if waking up from his comatose state, before sprinting out of the room.

The Slytherins and Ravenclaw could only stare, before Futakuchi broke the silence “I think that went well. Maybe they’ll finally get their shit together and make out.” Akaashi and Ennoshita sighed, while Yahaba and Shirabu nodded in agreement. From the other side of the door Suga and Oikawa poked their head in, no doubt having been listening in the whole time. “So, no captain?” Oikawa asked with his usual enthusiasm.

“Let’s just play.” Akaashi said.

✶✶✶

If there ever was a record for how fast someone could run from the locker rooms near the quidditch field, up to the ravenclaw tower, Tetsuro had surely just broken it. He stood panting waiting for the door to the ravenclaw common room to open, which happened much too slowly for Tetsuro’s taste. Were doors always this slow? When he finally got past it, he wasted no time sprinting through the room heading towards the dormitory’s door, ignoring the questioning eyes of some students milling about. They didn’t understand that there was a perfectly good reason for a seventh year, slytherin quidditch captain, to be running across the ravenclaw common room, aiming for the sixth years’ dormitories. What was that reason, you may ask? Love, of course.

Tetsuro couldn’t even pretend to say it was still just a crush. Over the years, since he realized he liked Kenma as more than a best friend kind of way, he had noticed his feelings grow beyond it. Beyond anything Tetsuro had been able to name at the time. He had just accepted it, welcoming the feeling Kenma brought with him, and awakened in Tetsuro. The happiness, the giddiness, the warmth. But also, the calmness that simply his presence could provide, the comfort after all these years together, and the awe he always felt for his friend, much to the latter’s embarrassment. Tetsuro had also accepted that nothing would ever come out of this too, Kenma never showed any signs of returning his feelings, and Kuroo was okay with it. Because as long as he could have Kenma in his life, the love encompassing him and everything that came with it would remain too. And if that was all it was destined to be, then Tetsuro would be content.

However, this recent revelation sparked something entirely new in him. Some hope he wasn’t aware remained, and now it burned like a newly set fire. And Tetsuro… well Tetsuro was not about to let those flames die.

✶✶✶

From under his covers Kenma heard a knock at his door, and sighed. He really was not in the mood to take his friend’s attempts at comforting him, even though they probably meant well. Logically Kenma knew he couldn’t spend the rest of his days lying in his bed, hidden by the covers, while playing videogames. But he was still… processing everything. If you consider distracting yourself from your public and utter humiliation of admitting your years-long crush in front of the entire class as processing, that is. Well at least for today he was determined to be invisible to the world.

“Go away Ennoshita. I’m not coming to practice today, do it without me.” He figured it would be either his captain or Akaashi, though Ennoshita made more sense since he was a ravenclaw and wouldn’t have trouble getting in the tower.

The knock sounded again. Kenma groaned

“Ennoshita or Akaashi, whichever, just leave me alone.”

“It’s me, Kenma. Let me in?” The soft voice startled Kenma. It wasn’t either of who he was expecting but he immediately recognized the person behind the door. Of course, his luck of the day wasn’t running out, the last person in the world he wanted to see right now, Kuro. He should’ve guessed. But wait, if he was here did that mean he knew?... No, he couldn’t, Kenma’s friends would never tell. But that didn’t rule out everyone else in his class. Though Kenma had been counting on the kindness of their hearts to not just go spreading around his biggest secret to the entire school yet. Just. His. Luck.

“No. How did you even get in?”

Kuroo made a sound close to a scoff. “Your password is just a riddle, and kinda easy if you ask me. Don’t you remember I could’ve either gone to ravenclaw or slytherin?” Kuroo mocked in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn’t seem to work on the blond.

“What do you want Kuro?”

“Please, can we talk?”

Red flags flashed in Kenma’s mind. Kuroo definitely knew, judging by his desperate tone and choice of words. Kenma’s breathing started coming out ragged and a lump formed in his throat just at the thought. It was over. Their friendship, everything he loved about Kuroo’s company and their interactions, ruined. All because of his stupid feelings and emotions. Kuroo was here to tell him he couldn’t return his affections, and probably say they would still be friends. But it wouldn’t be the same. The worst thing was that Kenma knew Kuroo would try so hard to make it all like normal, but it would be awkward and uncomfortable, and Kuroo was going to hate him, and-

“Kenma, I can practically hear you panicking. There’s no reason, please let me in so we can talk.”

“I said no. Who told you?”

Kuroo sighed and paused before answering “Akaashi. But we forced him to, he wasn’t complicit.”

“ _WE_?” Kenma squawked indignantly, the lump seemingly making its way up his throat. On the other side he could almost feel Kuroo’s grimace.

“Just some of your classmates. I swear, no one that didn’t already know.” Kenma scoffed. “Please Kenma let me in, this isn’t a conversation I want to have through a door.”

“I told you to leave. Go away!”

“Kenma please-”

“No! Go away!“

“I won’t! We need to talk!” Both their voices were rising in volume and urgency as the time went on. This was an argument both were determined not to lose.

“No! We don’t! So just leave me alo-“

“I SMELLED YOU TOO!”

 _'Well, how’s that for a confession?’_ Kuroo thought as he mentally facepalmed himself. Not what he had planned on doing but maybe like this he could get Kenma’s attention enough for them to talk properly. The silence that fell over them was torture for the slytherin who awaited the blond’s cue. It came after a while.

“What do you mean?”

Tetsuro sighed as he leaned against the door. “This was something I wanted to do face to face but here it goes, I guess. Last year we learnt about Amortentia too, we all got to smell it in the end, and share somethings each of us could pick out. At the time I didn’t say anything about it because I noticed the scent I got was just… _you_. Merlin… I can’t even describe it well, my head just filled with images of you, and the smell of apple pie, or of your room back at home on those summers you spent playing video-games with me watching…” He racked his hand through his hair and chuckled softly. “I just knew it was you, it had to be, it’s always you for me, Kenma.” When he finished, Tetsuro waited with bated breath for a reply, or a reaction, or literally anything from Kenma, that seemed to never arrive, so he started rambling. “Gods, was Akaashi wrong? Did they mess with me? Or maybe I misunderstood something. Ha, if that’s the case we can just forget everything I just said and- Woah!”

He was interrupted when the door, that had been supporting most of his body weight, was suddenly opened and he stumbled into the open room. When he regained his senses he could now finally look at Kenma properly. And what a sight it was. He stood near the entrance of his room, arms wrapped around himself, and when Kenma tried to look at Tetsuro’s eyes he could swear they were shining with unshed tears. A wave of affection and pure love crashed over Tetsuro at the sight of his beautiful friend.

“Did… did you really mean all that?”

Now that he had the chance Tetsuro didn’t waste another minute before moving towards Kenma, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other moved to caress his cheek. He noticed how Kenma slightly leaned his head into the gesture and couldn’t stop thinking ‘just like a kitten’ and letting a big dopey smile take over his face.

“Of course. Of course, I did Kenma. Merlin, you don’t even know how much you mean to me, have always meant. You are everything to me. And I-I love you so much Kenma.” Now he was also crying, great. He was always a big sap when it came to Kenma anyway.

“I- Me too, Kuro. I smelled all of that too, and it had to be you. It…it always has been.” Kenma replied earnestly, voice barely above a whisper as he looked down at his feet.

Tetsuro was sure his heart was bound to explode from affection at this rate, but he had an idea for an outlet for his overwhelming emotions. “Kenma… can I kiss you?”

He got a tiny nod in response, and that’s all he needed before he started leaning down, using the hand on his friend’s cheek as an advantage to tilt his head up. Kenma didn’t seem to resist and so their lips met halfway. The kiss was soft and gentle, but also everything Tetsuro could ever dream of. There weren’t any sparks or fireworks thrown around when their lips connected, it felt more like the culmination of all these years together, full of pent up emotions and words unsaid. It felt like coming home, and in a way that is what Kenma is for Tetsuro. Home is where the heart is, after all.

After a few seconds they separated for air, though remained connected by their foreheads as they looked into each other’s eyes. They both saw in the other their feelings reflected and knew without a doubt what they shared was real. Kuro was the first one to break the silence.

“Wow. You’re telling me we could’ve been doing this since the start? Outrageous.”

Kenma just shrugged. “It’s fine. We have all the time now.”

“Awww kitten, who knew you could be such a romantic?” Tetsuro mocked as he moved his arms to envelop the smaller one’s body, who in turn started squirming immediately.

“Ugh. Get off me you oaf, or I’ll jinx you into tomorrow.”

“Oh, feisty kitten.” Kuroo smirked.

Tetsuro did end up with cat ears the rest of the evening as a result of his teasing, but he couldn’t even be bothered to care a little.

✶✶✶

When Tetsuro and Kenma approached the slytherin table for dinner, Tetsuro was wearing the biggest smile on his face as he walked with an arm thrown around the other’s shoulders. To outsiders Kenma might’ve looked uncomfortable in the position, head bent down and face covered with his blond hair, but Tetsuro was very aware of how the younger leaned his weight slightly into Tetsuro’s side. The first person to say anything was Bokuto who let out a squeal of excitement as the sight of the two got closer. Next to him Akaashi seemed happy too but a bit tense.

“WOAHHHHH!!!”

“Bokuto please keep it down. The whole school doesn’t need to hear our conversation.” Akaashi reprimanded as Kenma and Kuroo sat down in front of them.

“But-but Akaashi! Don’t you see them!? They’re together! Wait, you’re together now, right?”

Kenma flushed and looked away while Tetsuro nodded looking fondly at him. He knew it wasn’t Kenma being embarrassed for dating Tetsuro, the ravenclaw just wasn’t a big fan of being the center of attention, much less of this kind.

“YES!! Congrats bro! You’ve been pining for so long!”

“Shut up Bokuto! As if you’re one to talk, at least I haven’t gotten hit in the head by a bludger because of it.” Tetsuro threw a pointed look first at Akaashi and then at his friend.

“HEY! We agreed not to talk about that!”

The older slytherin shrugged. “I didn’t.”

Akaashi interrupted the two’s banter, knowing it could have no end, speaking to Kenma. “So if it all worked out does that mean…”

“Relax Keiji you’re safe. Kuro told me why you did it. If I meant to kill you, you’d know by now.” Tetsuro nodded at Kenma’s statement, having been on the other side of Kenma’s murder intent before, he knew well the truth behind it.

Akaashi relaxed significantly and let out a relieved breath. “Thank Merlin.” Then lower, to Kenma “I’m really happy for you two.”

“Yeah well…” the ravenclaw looked up at his friend, or boyfriend now he supposed. He and Bokuto were already engaged in their banter again, Kuroo was smiling widely and animatedly as he waved his arms around. Kenma smiled at the sight. “I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @tsukkyamas!


End file.
